iLove Freddie Too
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Falling in love is the greatest of all things. But choosing who to fall in love with...it's the worst of all things.
1. The Day It Changed

Love is a very complicated thing. You think you're in love with someone your whole life, but then something happens between you and another and you're not sure. It doesn't help if they're both your best friends.

I sit on the porch of my home as I stare out at the setting sun. Its orange streams of light move out into the sky, entwining itself with the yellows and the reds. I always sit here during the sunsets. They calm me. It's also the best time to think, or think about memories. All kinds of memories: sad, angry, happy, incomplete. But no matter what memory is in my mind at the current time, one stays close by. The memory of first love…and the pain it comes with.

I sigh and stand from the porch steps. The memory is still clear in my head as I make my way to my bedroom. There I open the drawer to my dresser, where I keep all my close, secretive belongings. I tell my wife it's nothing but underwear, which keeps her out, but it's more. It's everything that reminds of that point in my life when I discovered love, and who I loved. It feels like yesterday, though it was thirteen years…

* * *

It all started that fateful day when I crossed the threshold into Carly Shay's apartment. Carly was one of my best friends since I was little. I always had a crush on her, but she wanted to stay friends. Though it pained me (and annoyed me), I accepted her feelings, though I'd push the romance card every now and again. It was all a fruitless attempt on my part, however. At least, for awhile.

I walked into the oddly decorated apartment, looking around for my brunette friend. The apartment was different than most, for Carly's elder brother Spencer was an artist: colors were everywhere, weird sculptures were huddled by the stairs, and the pieces of décor that rested atop shelves and dressers were bizarrely shaped and colored. Most people might be shocked but I was used to it.

"Carly?" I yelled, maneuvering around the apartment as I searched for her, "Anyone home?" No one answered me. I shrugged to myself and sat on the couch. I rested my sneakers on top of their magazine-covered coffee table as I waited for her to come to me.

The door slammed and in walked Sam Puckett, my mortal enemy. Her corkscrew curls bobbed on her shoulders as she walked in. Sam and I used to hate each other, but then we became more so "frienemies". Yeah, she ripped on me and called me names. But we had something like a pact; we weren't fond of each other but we agreed to get along…for the most part.

"Frednub." she said, nodding at me. I rolled my eyes at how she called me one of her favorite nicknames. She smirked at the look on my face.

"You know where Carly is?" I asked. Her smirk disappeared and she raised an eyebrow.

"Here, isn't she?" she said. I shrugged. She groaned and muttered "That girl…" Within a second she and her head of blonde curls were dashing up the steps to the iCarly studio. I felt slightly befuddled by her sudden flight, so I hustled up the steps myself.

I came up to the door that entered the iCarly studio. Sam, Carly, and I all did a web show by the name of iCarly. It was a hit back when we were seventeen; almost as popular as Fred's. Through the glass door I saw my two friends talking. Carly looked distressed and Sam looked angry and irritated.

"…tell him!" I heard Sam yell, "Just do it!"

"I can't, Sam!" Carly said, her voice shaky, "Everything will change."

"Uh, that's the point!" Sam said, "Duh!"

"I don't know…" Carly said quietly. Sam sighed heavily and shook her head. I wondered what they could be discussing. Obviously a guy that Carly liked. Jealousy bubbled in me. I didn't get _as_ upset when Carly liked a guy like when we were younger, but I still had a case of envy.

I saw Sam's blue eyes move onto the door. They lit up when they saw me, and she grabbed Carly. She pointed to the door, and Carly twisted her head. Immediately a fearful look passed over her face. Sam dragged her over and wrenched the door open. Suddenly I felt the blonde girl's hand gripping mine and I was pulled inside the studio. She pushed Carly close to me and grinned.

"Well, ciao." she said, leaving quickly. Carly and I were so close I could practically feel her breath on my face. She noticed and her face reddened as she moved back. I rubbed my neck nervously as the quiet grew more painful. Carly refused to look at me, so I didn't look at her. It was a highly awkward situation.

"So…" Carly said, "Uh, hi."

"Hi." I said, not sure if I was glad for the break in silence or not.

"Freddie, there's something I have to tell you." she said, suddenly getting loud. I shrugged as an "Okay" and sat on the edge of the iCarly car we owned that jutted out from the wall. Spencer had the idea.

"You know how you've had a crush on me for a long time?" Carly asked, to which I nodded, "And how I've always said I want to stay friends? Well, lately, I've noticed some things about you. The way you make me laugh, the way you smile, how smart you are…I'm seeing things I've never seen before." I slowly got to my feet as she spoke. Thoughts raced through my head of what she could be saying.

"What do you mean, Carly?" I asked, stepping towards her. She sighed.

"Freddie…I think I like you. As in, more than friends." she said. As these words processed in my brain I felt myself get weak in the knees. Could it be true? My vision became blurry as the anxiety and excitement flooded though me. I felt a smile stretch along my features before I collapsed.

'~**~'

"Y'all right, Fredbag?" asked the voice of the blonde-headed demon. I blinked several times as blurred objects made their way into my sight. Soon my vision became clear, and I saw that I was lying on the iCarly studio's floor, Carly and Sam bent over me. At once I recalled the moment before I had fainted from shock: Carly said she wanted to be more than friends. It had been my only wish since she moved in across the hall. Then it came true.

"C-Carly," I stuttered as I struggled to sit up, "I-is it…t-true?" Carly nodded and I smiled bigger than ever.

"Yes, Freddie," she said, smiling too, "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" I yelled, making myself dizzy, "Shoosh, yeah!" Carly laughed and kneeled down by me. She planted a kiss upon my cheek and I felt immediate elation. Sam nodded to herself and grinned as Carly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank Mother of chiz you finally said it," she said to Carly, "or Freducation here'd die old and alone." Carly laughed but I just glowered at Sam. However, the happiness of Carly liking me in that way was too strong to make me mad at anything. I turned to Carly and kissed her cheek joyfully.

Too bad it didn't end there.


	2. Is Sam Okay?

**In case of confusion, this is**_** indeed**_** a Seddie story. It's basically a Seddie vs. Creddie story, so Freddie will have feelings for both girls and vice versa. Don't worry, friends, I have not crossed over to the Dark Side! lol**

Trouble didn't start to brew until months later. Carly and I had dated exactly three months, and I was happy we'd lasted that long. I felt like I was in love. Or at least hoped. Carly was always the girl I dreamt of in my sleep. It felt like my life was finally having meaning to be Carly's boyfriend.

Carly and I were standing in the hallway. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders and mine were around her waist. We clung to each other like we'd fall off the Earth if we let go. Carly's brown eyes stared at me blissfully.

"Our month-iversary is tomorrow." Carly whispered. She'd been so excited for that day when we officially started going out. As was I.

"I know," I whispered through my grin, "and I've got an awesome plan." Carly giggled in pleasure. I wound my arms tighter around her as I leaned forward for a kiss. But before I met Carly's lips, Sam appeared. I didn't usually kiss Carly in front of Sam; for some reason she'd get extra mean to me if I did. Whatever reason, I didn't know then. When Sam saw the two of us in such a strong embrace her face fell for a split-second.

"Hey, how's the happy couple?" she asked, a small hint of anger in her voice. Carly laughed as she removed her arms from my throat. I clung to her waist for a short moment but too let go.

"Couldn't be happier!" Carly exclaimed, "Our third—"

"Month-iversary is coming up, I know." Sam said hastily, as if it was painful to hear Carly say it. Her behavior was strange to me but I was too stupid to ask about it.

The bell rang throughout the halls, signaling classes. I waved the girls off, and snuck a quick kiss with Carly, before Sam and I went to class. Sam and I had History at the same time so we always walked with each other to it.

"Fredward?" Sam said as we walked to Miss Ackerman's room.

"Yup?" I said, turning my head to her.

"You…you doing anything tonight?" she asked, "Carly's going dress shopping and I have no one to hang with…so, a nub's better than nothing." I sighed at her Sam-ness. I wouldn't expect her to go shopping unless it was at the grocery store. But she _was _Carly's BFF, and I needed an opinion on the gift I bought her for our month-iversary.

"Nah." I said, pushing the classroom door open, "We can hang. If you don't insult me the whole time."

"No promises, Dorkwad." Sam said, smirking.

'~**~'

We walked along the sandy beach as we slurped our ice cream. We were going to just get a pizza but Sam had an ice cream craving, and you don't stand between Samantha Puckett and food. So I pulled up to the closet ice cream shop, which happened to be on a beach. So we thought we'd walk.

Sam licked her strawberry noisily, making pink droplets spill onto the sand. I rolled my eyes and licked my chocolate as carefully as I could. Sam lifted her face from her cone and I saw her mouth was completely pink. I laughed and she shot a glare my way.

"What?" she snarled at my laughter. I dug a napkin from my pocket and said "You, uh, have some stuff…" I started to wipe her mouth when I realized how awkward that'd be. She snatched the napkin away and rubbed it across her lips. When she was clean, she stuffed the dripping napkin in my pocket. I jumped in surprise and glowered at her. _I can't believe I bought her that ice cream,_ I thought.

We approached a large rock that was perfect for sitting. We took our seats on it as we finished off our cones. I stared out at the ocean; its pure blue water moved steadily along the sandy gravel of the beach. The sun, as it set, was beautiful in the orange, red, and yellow rainbow…the first of many sunsets I'd watch. I directed my gaze onto Sam, and realized just how pretty she was. Her blonde locks flowed gracefully as the breeze pushed on us. Her sparkling eyes were the same shade as the sea waters. When it was clean, her mouth revealed a stunning smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. Seeing her happy made me grin as well.

"Sam, I got to ask you something." I said as she gulped the remnants of her ice cream, "I got Carly a gift for our month-iversary and I was wondering…" I pulled the gray box from my pocket and showed it to her. She opened the lid to expose the diamond ring I purchased for Carly. It took a whole three months allowance (which isn't a lot since my mom thinks if I have too much money I'll but a bus ticket and leave her) but I figured it would be worth it to see the look on Carly's face.

Sam looked somber as she stared at the ring. It was the kind of face I had been seeing on her since the third month that Carly and I had been dating. I always wondered why she'd suddenly look crestfallen whenever I brought up the subject of Carly, or Carly brought me up. Was she jealous because she didn't have a boyfriend too? That's what I thought.

"Nice." Sam said softly, shoving the box back into my hand. I moved back in surprise at her roughness; it was an unusual level of rough for Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She averted my eyes. She covered her face away from my eyes, as if she didn't want me to see her. I found that weird. I laid my hand on hers and pulled it into my grasp, making her face me. Her sapphire-colored eyes looked worried and saddened.

"Yeah, Freddork," she said, "dandy."

"You sure?" I asked; her behavior was making me worried. I didn't want my best friend to be upset.

"_Yes_!" she shouted, "I'm _fine_!" I moved back in surprise. Sam, seeing what'd she'd done, bit her lip and looked away. After several painful minutes, she asked me to take her home.

"Okay." I replied simply, walking with her to my green Buick. She entered the passenger seat and kept her eyes looking out the window the whole time. It was an uneasy ride, for the angry atmosphere from Sam's outburst lingered. When we arrived at her house she quickly left for the door. However, I grabbed her wrist before she could. She glared at me through those eyes of hers.

"Let go, Benson, unless you want no teeth." she threatened, raising a tight-curled fist. I was used to threats, though she usually just hit me with no warning.

"Sam…" I said slowly, hoping she'd listen, "If you ever need me, I'll be there." She undid her fist and just stared at me. Then she said "Why bring this up, Benson?"

"You just seem so depressed lately," I said, "I'm just saying: if you need anything, I'll help." She gazed at me, mulling over my words. Sam wasn't a big softie but I wished she'd hear my words and understand them. Soon she nodded.

"Thanks, Fredwina," she said, "I'll give you a holler if I need you." Something in her voice sounded like she was lying. I half-grinned.

"Please do," I said, and unfurled my fingers from her hand. She pulled her hand back hastily and I pulled away, driving down the steps. That night I hoped she would call on me if she ever needed me. I still hope that. But I didn't realize why she was depressed, and I thought I needed to press on it, get her to tell me.

Looking back, I should've pressed when I had the chance.


	3. Monthiversary Dinner

I wound the tie around my neck. Primped up nicely in a silk tux, I was ready for my date with Carly. My mom was frantically readjusting my jacket, making sure it was wrinkle-free. Then she'd use that roller that's used to get hairs off clothing but we didn't even own a dog. I humored her and let her do it though.

In a few minutes Carly arrived, dressed in a blue dress that looked tight, her heels making her stretch high above me. She had fire truck red lipstick on that popped out on her pale skin, but I still thought she looked pretty. Arm in arm, I led her to my car.

"Oh, Freddie, where are we going?" she asked when we started driving. I simply smiled and said "A place." Carly giggled and kept silent. I felt elated that Carly and I had been going out for three whole months. Life was good, being her boyfriend. I imagined how the night would go down; each way different then the next but equally as pleasant…

"I just feel bad for Sam." Carly said after awhile, and my happy daydream bubble burst. Sam…she was on my mind all night. I kept worrying about her, wondering why she was acting so unlike herself. It gave me a heart pang every time I imagined the upset look on her face. I didn't want her upset; she was my best friend, though she made fun of me constantly. Whenever I _did_ fall asleep, I dreamt about the beach and how she suddenly got angry when I showed her the gift for Carly. I'd wake up right when I was holding her hand to see I was gripping the chair leg by my computer desk.

"Yeah, she does seem sad." I said, sighing, "She's probably just glum 'cause we're spending so much time together that she feels like we're excluding her."

"You think?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug, "What else could it be?"

"I don't know, jealousy?" she said.

"Why would she be jealous?" I asked, "Because you have a boyfriend and she doesn't?" Carly gave a small shrug.

"Suppose." she said. After that we were quiet again. We finally reached the restaurant, a super-fancy French one. Carly gasped as she saw this and exclaimed "Freddie!" I grinned as I snaked my arm along her waist and we entered.

Inside it smelled really nice and every table was candlelit. Women wore lavish gowns that sparkled and jewelry that Queen Elizabeth would envy. The men were clean-shaven and had combed back hair. Their tuxes were way more extravagant than mine, with pure-gold buttons and collars that puffed. I looked down at my hand-me-down one: it was the one my mother said my dad wore to his prom. It made me proud to wear a special thing of my deceased father's, but as I noticed the patches sewn on and fading color I felt suddenly hobo-ish. Carly, however, was earning stares from many guys who were looking at her like she was dessert. She giggled as one guy winked at her.

"Don't be jealous, Freddie," she said when she caught my sneer, "you're better than that prat." I grinned happily and we went up to the waiter. He looked down at us with a raised eyebrow.

"May ah help 'oo?" he asked in a snide voice. He probably didn't like us because we didn't look rich or old enough for the restaurant.

"One table, please," I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Poppycock!" he spat, "You ah too young to pay for a tabeel! You do not have ze money to pay—" He stopped as I yanked two hundred dollar bills from my coat pocket. I had borrowed some from my bank account for the date, though my mother thought I shouldn't waste possible college tuition money on a girl.

"Zis way." the waiter said, snatching up some menus. Carly smiled dazzlingly at me, and we followed the guy to our table.

"Would you two like to see ze wine list?" he asked.

"No, we're only seventeen." I explained, and his eyebrows rose.

"Seveenteen!" he said, "I deed not tink I was sarving such—What would you like to drink?" He changed the subject quickly as I yanked another hundred from my pocket.

"Water." Carly said.

"Peppy Cola." I said. The man's nose wrinkled.

"Two wateers." he said, marching away. I glared at him as he walked away.

"They probably don't have soda pop here." Carly said.

"Could've been nicer, though." I said, to which Carly shrugged. The man returned with our waters soon. He left us to choose our dishes. Everything was so dang expensive! Something I could buy at the grocer's for twenty bucks was, like, five hundred here! I kept counting my bills to see if I had enough money.

"More ahf 'oo?" I heard the same waiter ask tiredly. I figured more teens had entered, and I smirked at his irritated tone.

"We're with them," I heard a girl's voice say, and it was very familiar. Soon the host appeared, quite unhappy, with two teenagers trailing behind him. The boy was from Sam's Biology class, Ryan, and the girl was none other than Sam herself.

Ryan was wearing a simple vest and khakis but Sam was decked out in a knee-length purple dress. It looked even tighter than Carly's and her hair was put into a bun. I felt my mouth drop a little at the sight of her, but clamped it shut hastily.

"Hi, Sam!" Carly said, happy yet confused, "Hi, Ryan." Ryan nodded, his mess of tousled black hair coming over his eyes.

"Hello, Carly, Fredweird." Sam greeted, oddly smug, "Freddie, you've met _Ryan_, haven't you?" The emphasis she put on his name was heavy with flirtation. I felt my stomach flip as she batted her eyelashes dreamily at him. I told myself it was because I hadn't eaten anything.

"Two more wateers." the waiter said, and hustled off. Sam pulled up two chairs from an empty table and pulled them up to ours. Carly moved to sit by me and Sam, somewhat reluctantly, sat beside Ryan.

"I figured you two lovebirds wouldn't mind us tagging along." Sam said, smiling at Ryan again. He smiled back, but his eyes were on the steak on the menu.

"Actually—" I started, but Carly elbowed my ribs. I winced and she said "Not at all. So…have you two been dating long?"

"No, you see _Ryan_,"—my stomach gurgled angrily again and I took a gulp of water to quiet it—"and I got paired up in Biology. When we were dissecting, we started talking and realized we had a lot in common! Isn't that right?" Ryan quickly looked up at Sam and said "Uh, yeah."

"Like what?" I asked before I could stop. It came out waspishly, so I added "Hobbies? TV shows?" so no one would fine anything suspicious. Sam, however, looked happier at my snappy tone.

"Well, we both like wrestling, and ham, and…I also noticed what gorgeous eyes he has." She grinned at Ryan, but he was back to the menu. Her grin fell. "Isn't that right, Ryan?" she said, and he hastily looked up.

"Uh, yeah." he said, "And, um, Sam has, er, nice hair…too." Sam smiled again, and I felt once more the anxious sensation in my belly. Gulping down water, I repeated in my mind _Stomachache. Stomachache. Stomachache._

"That's weird!" Carly cut in, "The first thing _I_ noticed about Freddie were his eyes, too! They're such a pretty brown…" She sighed dreamily and put her arm in mine. I smiled as I held her hand. Sam gritted her teeth. Then she grabbed Ryan's arm and put hers in his. Ryan looked from her to us, and then grasped her fingers. I felt my jaw stiffen. _What's the matter with me?_ I thought, my tummy roaring as Sam laid her head on Ryan's shoulder, _It's not like I'm jealous!_

"Ryan's also a terrific kisser!" Sam said, and I feel my stomach clench. I let go of Carly's hand to grip it. Carly looked to me with concern. I saw Sam biting her lower lip in thought, and next thing I knew her lips were on Ryan's. My stomach roared louder than ever, and the pain was immense. Watching him kiss her like that…he didn't even seem to like her…Why would she kiss _him_? Why not—?

Before I could finish that thought I acted instinctively and kissed Carly. It was a bland kiss. No sparks, no nothing. Why I was kissing her randomly like this I didn't know. I saw Sam yank from Ryan from the corner of my eye. She pushed past him in her chair and started to walk away. Carly pulled away from me and yelled "Sam?"

"Bathroom!" Sam yelled back, not looking at us. I looked from Ryan (his face was very confused), to Carly (her face was confused too, but also sad), to the place where Sam had sat. I stood and rushed towards the bathrooms.

I needed to find Sam; she was acting way too weird. Once and for all I'd discover why she was being so odd, no matter what it would take.

I saw the door to the women's bathroom and, without thinking, pushed it open. Instantly there were shrieks and I was hurtled out. I winced as I hit the floor, and moved into a squatting position. As I dusted my tuxedo, I heard sobs. I stood, recognizing the voice the sobs belonged to. Moving quickly, I saw a hallway leading towards the back doors. I ran down it until I saw her in a fetal position by the door. I ran to her and crouched beside her weeping body.

"Sam?" I whispered, moving my hand to her face. Instantly she popped up into a regular sitting position. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes swollen with wet tears. I crawled next to her but she looked away.

"Sam?" I said again.

"I tripped and hurt myself," she snapped, "no biggie." She was lying. As good at it though she may be, I knew Sam wouldn't be curled in a ball crying because she fell.

"Yes biggie." I said, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, but halfway through she choked on tears. Turning her face away, she stood. She would attempt to run, I knew it. In a swift movement I was standing too, my hand on Sam's, just like the night before.

"Lemme go!" Sam shouted, trying to wrench her hand from my grip, "Lemme go, or I'll kick your butt! You know I can!" Indeed I did, but I knew Sam wouldn't. Okay, I _hoped_ Sam wouldn't.

"Sam, last night you promised me," I said quietly and calmly, "that if something was upsetting you, you'd tell me. Now, tell me." She stared at me, daggers within her pupils, and swore under her breath.

"Sam…" I said, loosening my grip as I moved closer, "is anything wrong…at home?" She sniffed.

"Nah, home's fine." she said, "Mom just needs to get better at cooking."

"Is it Ryan?" I asked, suddenly feeling hatred at the notion it was him causing her grief, "Is he mean to you, Sam?"

"No, it isn't Ryan," she whispered, "but you're close." Instantly I tightened my grip on her. She'd have to tell me now. I craved her answer, needed it, or I'd explode.

"Who is he?" I whispered, but there was rage in my tone, "Who is the guy that's making you so upset, Sam?" She sniffled again and stared up at me. Everything around me seemed to melt away as I looked into her eyes.

"Freddie, ever since you and Carls have been going out, I've realized things." she explained, "Things about you. I've been feeling differently…about you."

"How so?" I whispered. Right then I knew nothing but after a few moments I knew.

"Freddie…I'm falling for you." she whispered. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, somehow feeling as if this were right. Firecrackers…they were there as I kissed her. With Carly there were a few snaps but with Sam…whoa. Fourth of July is all I can say.

Suddenly it dawned on me: Sam was in love with me, and I was kissing her as if I was single. But I was dating Carly; this was practically cheating on her. I pulled away from Sam and her face looked scared and embarrassed.

"Sam—" I began, but she was running. I was rooted to the spot, longing to run after her but physically unable. _I just kissed Sam_, I thought, _I kissed Sam Puckett._ I felt myself sink to my knees, not seeing anything around me. There could've been a whole crowd of people and I wouldn't have seen one. All I saw was Sam's face, and all I felt was Sam's lips…

"Freddie?" I heard Carly say. The world was put back into place, and I gazed up the brunette, whose face was shocked, worried, upset, and any other appropriate emotion for the moment.

"I-I'm okay." I stuttered, rising, "W-where a-are Ryan and…and…" I couldn't bring myself to utter her name.

"Gone." Carly explained, placing her hand on mine, "Sam rushed back, grabbed Ryan, and they sped off. She didn't even say anything." Carly was confused but I understood: she wanted to get out of there without having to face me.

"W-why d-don't we…go…" I said. Carly nodded, and we left. The waiter made us pay, even though we bought nothing. Carly drove because she thought I was in no condition to. Probably right.

I walked Carly to her apartment. She smiled halfheartedly and kissed me. Again, it was bland…nothing but a soft crack. No colors, no explosions…nothing like Sam's. I walked back to my apartment and collapsed on the couch, shock making me numb. I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning.


	4. Cookies & Stolen Kisses

When the rays of sun hit my eyes I awoke, and everything from last night flooded back into my mind. Sam kissing me…I felt suddenly weighed down as I remembered. I didn't know how I was going to react to seeing her again. _Maybe I just don't go to Carly's,_ I thought, _Nah, she'll be suspicious._ So, very reluctantly, I stood and went into my room, where I dressed. As I yanked on my orange polo over my blue shirt, I heard the front door click open. I walked into the living room and the delectable smell of cookies wafted up my nose. I smiled absently and looked in the direction of the door to see Carly, a tray of chocolate chip cookies in hand.

"Morning, Freddie." she said, stepping forward and kissing me, "Cookie?" I gladly snatched one up and bit into it, the warm, gooey taste of chocolate entering. I smacked my lips against the cookie, and Carly grinned happily.

"Awesome cookies, Carly," I complimented, "you make 'em?"

"Yup!" Carly said, then got serious, "I figured if I had them, Sam would stay." I stopped chewing instantly and felt my shoulders slump. Sam…I remembered her tear-stained face and shuddered. Why was she affecting me like this? I didn't love her like that. I mean, I did, but as a _friend_. But she didn't view me that way anymore.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked nervously. I really, really did _not_ want her to know about the kiss—that'd spell bad with a capital B. And an A. And a D. And quite a few exclamation points. Let's just say it wouldn't be good.

"No, what?" she asked. Crud. I quickly recovered.

"I don't know." I lied, "I thought you did." She sighed, her eagerness dissolved.

"I wish I did. Hopefully Sam will come over, and I'll get it out of her." she said. _Oh, gosh, I hope not,_ I thought, nodding in agreement. We heard footsteps outside and Carly hastily left for the door.

"I think it's Sam!" she said, and left, dropping the cookie tray on the ground. I thought _What the heck?_ and scooped the leftover cookies. Popping one in my mouth, I casually walked out to meet the girls.

I figured seeing Sam would make me feel a little uneasy. I was wrong: it made me so uneasy I wanted to blow chunks. Her face, one I hadn't looked into deeply before, was beautiful. Her eyes were the bluest I had ever seen, rippling like water. Her mouth was perfectly set, and contained a white set of teeth that showed off quite a smile. Her nose was cute, like a button, and her coiled blonde hair was bouncing about on her head. Oh, I shouldn't have eaten that last cookie.

When she noticed me her blue eyes enlarged considerably and she bit her lip as a red hue rose onto her flawlessly set cheekbones…chiz, I need to stop that.

"H-hi, Freddie." she greeted, not bothering to use a nickname. This seemed to worry Carly, for she looked at me as if I'd done something wrong. I shrugged, pretending I didn't know what was happening either.

"Well, come in, Sam!" Carly said, dragging her pal into her apartment. "Pick up the cookies!" she added to me in a whisper, and I quickly got to my knees to retrieve the fallen cookies.

Once they were all back on the tray (in as good as shape they could get), I went into Carly's kitchen. Sam was relaxing in a chair as Carly was asking her what kind of drink she'd like. Everything she said Sam rejected, especially her homemade lemonade. When Sam saw I had entered, she hastily agreed to a Sprite, and started gulping it down as Carly gave it to her.

I sat next to her but refused to make eye contact. Seeing her face-to-face after that kiss would be too much for my stomach to handle. She seemed to be feeling the same way, because she kept her back to me.

"Cookie, Sam?" Carly offered, holding a smashed one up. Sam rejected it with a wave of her hand, earning a concerned and stunned look from Carly.

"Carly!" shouted Spencer's voice from upstairs, "Help!" Carly sighed and bustled upstairs to where Spencer was surely glued to the floor or something.

An edgy silence fell as Carly's black hair whipped out of sight. Sam still had her back to me, and I was looking down. I lifted my eyes a few times to see she was rigid in her seat, as if she were a marble statue. I knew it was a now-or-never moment, so I cleared my throat and said "Sam—" She stood up, not looking at me still, and went for the door. I should've expected that reaction. I hopped off my chair and grabbed her again, like the night before. She jabbed me hard in the ribs but I kept my grip.

"I need to go home, Benson," she snarled, "It's my turn to do the dishes." Usually her lying is fantastic but I knew what to believe this time.

"Sure it is," I said, "You can't avoid me forever. We'll see each other every day." She wrenched her hand out of my grip and kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over, breathing through my teeth so I wouldn't scream. Sam started for the door but I quickly ran at her once more. She changed direction, surprising me, by jumping towards the couch. I ran at her again but she hopped over the couch and hurried into the kitchen. I tried to block the other side but she went the way she came in. She attempted to jump over the couch again, but slipped onto it, crashing into pillows. I hopped onto the couch too and held her hands down, finally cornering her.

"When did you get so strong?!" she yelled.

"I work out, shocked?" I answered, "I just want to talk, Sam." Sam sighed and shoved me off, for I had loosened my hold.

"Freddie, I know you hate me because I kissed you." she whispered, "I don't know why I did, you were just so persistent in knowing what was bugging me! I didn't want to tell you, or anyone else. So now go ahead and hate me if you want." I gaped at her. Hate her? I never hated her, in the past or now. She was my best friend, and I'd always love her—like a sister, I mean.

"I don't hate you." I said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You're my best friend."

"But I don't want to be that, Freddie!" Sam said, "I don't _want_ to be your friend, can't you see that? I want to be the girl you kiss, the girl you hug, the girl you love. That's why I didn't want to tell you…" She turned away but I put my hand on her cheek and turned her head back to me.

"Please, Sam," I said, "Don't do this. I don't want to lose you." She grinned halfheartedly, as did I, and I hugged her. It was a soft hug, one that made my skin crawl—in the good way. She smelled really good too. I started inhaling her scent by moving my head along hers, the smell increasing as I moved. Soon my nose was touching hers, and our eyes were both closed. I slowly, slowly moved closer, until our lips met.

It shocked both of us but neither let go. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, and vice versa. I felt my heart melt and I got all tingly. I never felt this huge pop of sparks with Carly—what did that mean? Surely nothing, right? Yeah, I know I'm lying.

"Wow, Spencer, you're so—AAAAA!" Carly had just entered and Spencer was following. Sam jumped up and away from me, and I felt like pulling her back. But that would just add to the awkwardness.

"Yow." Spencer said. Carly glared at him, and he backed away. Carly ran at me, and I fearfully bounded away into the hall. When she didn't follow I listened to her and Sam:

"I can't believe you were making out with my boyfriend!" Carly screeched, her brown eyes burning with extreme hate at Sam's blue ones.

"_I_ didn't kiss him." Sam yelled back, "The nub kissed me. Maybe you're not such a hotshot after all." Carly gasped angrily.

"You liar!" she said, "Freddie would never cheat—"

"Ahem, Exhibit A," Sam said, pointing at the couch, "Exhibit B." She pointed at herself and Carly's glare intensified. "And, lastly, Exhibit C." Sam pointed at Carly, and Carly's face was red and her eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"Why don't you go get your _own_ boyfriend?!" Carly screamed.

"I always do that!" Sam screamed, "I always have to get something second-best 'cause 'Little Miss Perfect' here's too _special_. Well, I quit!" She stepped closer to Carly and, in an ominous voice, said, "I'm gettin' what I want this time, Shay. And you won't stop me." Carly just stared at her, flabbergasted. Sam turned on her heel, and rushed out into the hallway. Seeing me, an evil smile jumped to her lips and she kissed me, making me stagger. Carly shrieked furiously, and Sam pulled off me, smirking, and skipped off. We met each other's gaze: Carly could've killed me with the knives that came out of her pupils.

"Carly—" I began, but she slammed the door hard, making the wind blow on me. She was screaming something at Spencer (poor guy). I looked from her door to the hall Sam had flounced down. This was not good. Not…good…at all.


	5. Fed Up

I kept to myself a few days after the incident. I avoided the girls and locked my house doors tight, in case anyone would like to come in. I also didn't hang out at Carly's apartment like usual, which made life a little boring. Of course, boring is a darn lot better than the other option.

My mom was a little worried. She became even more overprotective because of my solitary behavior, and forced me to make either puzzles or cashew butter with her. It annoyed me to heck, but thinking of Sam and Carly with me in the middle made me willing to add extra cashews.

But the inevitable was coming. It was called iCarly.

I thought they'd cancel it because, well, they were feuding, but I got a text from Carly saying to meet them. I was surprised to see Sam's name included civilly in the text, but was immensely glad they seemed to have made up. Seemed.

And so, I gathered my laptop and went across the hall to Carly's apartment. No one was residing in the living room, so I quickly went up to the studio.

There the two girls were laughing like old friends again. Actually their laughter was rather forced, and I wasn't sure why; were they trying to make up so they faked for the other? Or was this still about me?

When I came in they stopped laughing and just smiled plastically at me. I smiled back halfheartedly and began setting up my equipment. It surprised me when Carly told me not to.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We want you to be in front, with us." Sam said, dragging me over in her super-strong grip, "We'll have three hosts from now on." I looked back from her to Carly repeatedly. Host? I was no host; I was a tech producer. I wasn't good at webshows unless I was holding the camera. Why would they make me do something out of my comfort zone?

"But…but…" I said, "Who's going to do the techie work?"

"I got someone else to do it." Carly said, "Gibby!" _Oh no_, I thought, _Oh please no!_ But alas the shirtless potato came waddling in from the door, wearing a headset on his ear. He had Hollywood-like classes and a beret with a stenciled mustache. _What the freak?_ I thought.

"Bonjour!" he said in a really bad deep French accent. _Oh no,_ I thought, _What kind of wack movies has he been watching?_

"Get behind the camera, Gib, the show's starting!" Sam yelled. Gibby scrunched his nose in slight annoyance but obediently went behind the laptop. He started fiddling with it and I felt myself sweating as he touched my precious possessions…_He better not break anything._

"In five…four…three…two…one!" he said, and the camera was flicked on. _He didn't even exclude the one!_ I thought, _Oh, kill me now…_

"I'm-a Carly!" Carly said.

"And I'm-a Sam!" Sam said. I stood stiff as a board, staring with a twitch in my eye as Gibby touched all over my stuff. He'd surely break something before the show as over and if he did…boy…

"Ahem!" Carly whispered forcefully. I blinked and said "I'm Freddie."

"Today on iCarly," Sam said, "Freddie here will be assisting us!" She clicked the _Applause_ button on her remote while cheering. Carly shot her a nasty look but placed a fake grin on her lips again.

"Yeah-huh!" she yelled, running over to me, "Ooo, Freddie, have you been working out?" She wrapped her dainty hands around my arm, and I glimpsed Sam's eyes sparkle with fury.

"Erm, no," I said, shaking her off, which caused her to look disgruntled whilst Sam looked much smugger.

"Are you sure, Freddie?" Sam asked, placing an arm on my shoulder. Shockingly, I let her stay on though I didn't Carly. This made Carly get even unhappier.

"Yes." I said, "Why?"

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, don't be modest!" Carly giggled idiotically, clutching my other shoulder. "I _know_ you've been working on these biceps!" She hugged my arm and Sam did the same to my other. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic.

"Flex for us, please?" Carly said, lifting my arm up. _Okay,_ I thought, _This is getting stupid._ Sam tugged me away from Carly's, whose hand slipped off my bicep area.

"The boy obviously doesn't _want_ to show off his muscles," Sam growled, "so give the man space." I was glad Sam was on my side in this argument, but I told myself not to pick sides. I couldn't let our friendship be torn by agreeing with one girl over the other.

Carly grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side. "_You_ just think he doesn't have 'em!" she snarled, "Go ahead, Freddie, show them off!" I was starting to get uncomfortable, especially by the fact this skirmish over me was being broadcasted _live_ across the _world_ to millions of _people_. I really wanted my personal relationship problems, um, _private._

"Don't!" Sam yelled, grabbing me, "Don't give into her!" Carly tugged me back, though Sam kept her fingers in my flesh.

"Do!" Carly shouted, "C'mon, Freddie, show her how manly you are!" The two started pulling me back and forth, back and forth, like a toy being fought over. I could've sworn my arms would be pulled off my torso (I bet Sam could actually do that).

"Stop, you nub girl!" Sam yelled.

"_You_ stop, dumb blonde!" Carly yelled back. I knew, right when Sam's fingers retracted from my arm, that Carly had crossed the barrier. She knew too, for she backed away as Sam rammed her. The two started kicking and punching like three-year-olds, angry, slurred shouts coming from their mouths. Gibby was enthusiastically shoving the camera their way. Their screaming insults at one another were too much for me to bear…they were my friends…

"Stop!" I yelled, "Stop, now!" Almost immediately the girls stopped and looked at me, dumbstruck at the sudden anger I had. "I'm tired of this!" I yelled. With that I ran down home.

Halfway done I felt a girl's warm hands come over my back. I recognized her as Carly's hair fell onto my shoulder. She looked saddened, yet smugly joyful.

"I'm sorry, Freddie," she said, "Sam can be so—"

"It's not Sam!" I shouted, shocked and appalled at her for not taking her share of blame. It was as much her fault as it was Sam's! I thought I was going crazy as I realized I was defending Sam. "Why?" was the question I asked myself. "You _both_ need to stop! It's equal!" Carly took her hands off me and stared, flabbergasted, at my eyes.

"B-but…but, Freddie!" she cried, "We're in love—!"

"Are we?" I asked, "Had we ever really said 'I love you' to each other?" Carly looked taken aback, and her face fell.

"Well…no…but—" I held a hand up to shush her.

"I'm sorry, Carly," I said, "We had a great run but…I don't know right now."

"A-are we…are we b-b-breaking up…?" she whispered. I remembered her fight with Sam, her psychotic face, her selfish behavior lately…it made me what to yell "Heck yeah!" Then I remembered Sam's gloomy face, her crying eyes, her soft kiss…my composure softened. I nodded.

"For now…yes," I said, "I have to rethink everything over again." Her mouth hung open in shock and hurt, but I didn't stay for a crying session or angry arguement. I finished descending the steps, and walked the few feet home.


	6. Three Kinds

Sam's pale blue eyes pierced mine fiercely the next day at school. I had walked up to her and she just gazed at me, her expression unreadable. Was she happy I was there? Sad? Angry? Confused, as was I?

"Hey," I greeted. She nodded her head upwards to indicate she'd hear me. I hadn't seen Carly at all, and was secretly glad. I was afraid of what she'd do to me after that break up. She would either cry or yell. Either way I knew I'd feel guilty and apologize fervidly; I didn't want to end up groveling for mercy, but I knew my personality would render me helpless. That's why I got to Sam first—so she'd keep me from doing that, though she wouldn't know she was.

"How's it going?" I asked conversationally. Surprisingly, Sam let out a short chuckle.

"Wow, you're an avoider, Freddie," she said, shaking her head comically. I raised a perplexed eyebrow, but I couldn't help but smile. Why I don't know, but her words just made me smile. Maybe it was the use of my name.

"'Avoider'?" I quoted, "Say what?" Sam turned to face me, smiling like I was stupid…but in a nice way.

"I've learned there are three types of guys," she said. She held up her index finger. "One is the avoider. He's the guy who keeps away from problems in a relationship because he's a chicken." I should've guessed there was some discreet insult behind the name. Sam just couldn't resist calling me names. However, she was right, I suppose; her little nickname described the way I was handling the problem perfectly.

"Well, thank you, Princess Puckett." I laughed softly. "What're the other two?" Sam held up her middle finger alongside her index.

"The second is the jerk," she said, "The guy who doesn't realize we girls have feelings too. He prances around in his own world, caring only about himself. And sooner or later"—she imitated a flushing noise—"they gone." I laughed at her imitation, though it really wasn't worth the hearty laugh I gave. I didn't understand exactly why I was laughing heartily at semi-funny jokes and smiling at rather mean statements, especially because they were from Sam. Why was I suddenly so happy with her?

"And the third?" I said. She grinned blissfully and held up her third finger next to her two others.

"He is the lover," she said, "the one who cares for the girl, loves the girl, and thinks she's perfect when she's not. Guess which one gals like?" I felt slightly unsettled by being called an avoider instead of a lover, which I didn't rightly get. Why would I like Sam to give me the definition of a 'lover' instead?

"Can a guy be more than one?" I asked, my voice oddly in a whisper. Sam's smile faded and her eyes became serious. She stepped close to me, and replied too in a whisper,

"Special guys."

I stared at her flawless features keenly. We weren't that close; close enough, though, to cause me uneasy. Her eyes studied mine carefully, maybe taking in the new edginess or disappointment. I blinked slowly, the darkness scaring me for unknown reasons, and when I reopened my lids Sam was away, agitatedly stuffing books in her locker, a sneer gradually forming on her newly taut lips. I felt my heart drop and, though I attempted to lift it back up, I was unsuccessful.

"Ahem," cleared a throat. Ah, so _that_ explained Sam suddenly moving away from me, her face angrily tight.

"Hey, Carly," I said, turning to see a very irritable brunette, her arms crossed, her eyes dangerously sharp.

"I see you've gotten over _me_," she said, "whereas _I_ think it's polite to _wait_ a few weeks—" She was interrupted by a snort from Sam. The blonde came to stand beside me, her mouth twisted into an evil snarl.

"Really?" she asked, "Why I do believe I saw you flirting with that guy on the baseball team…" Carly gasped furiously but a culpable blush was upon her cheeks.

"I-I wa-was helping him w-with C-Calculus!" she stuttered, to which Sam scoffed.

"Mm-hmm," she said, and I felt her hand slip into mine, comforting and soothing. Not an effort to make Carly angry, but more of a maternal way of helping me with this fight. "You know, if you really love Freddie, you wouldn't get so jealous—"

"I _do_ love him!" Carly shouted, "And I don't need _you_ as a friend if _you're_ going to be jealous—"

"Oh, please!" Sam spat, "I'm not jealous! I _care_, unlike you." At her words I felt a fluttering of shock and happiness; Sam _cared_…That made me feel immensely joyous.

"_I_ care!" Carly said, and my hand was ripped from Sam's by Carly. I suddenly felt unprotected. "Freddie and I are going to start our own webshow without you! It'll be _iCarly & Freddie_!"

"I wouldn't put my name first!" Sam said, looking utterly disgusted, "I'd say _iFreddie & Sam_! Or combine our names—_iSeddie_!" Carly let out a laugh a hyena would envy.

"That's stupid!" she said, "C'mon, Freddie—"

"No," I whispered. The girls looked to me. I wasn't about to put up with this baloney coming from them; I knew it'd stir up more trouble if I did, but I had to pick a side. And, judging by past actions, choosing wouldn't be hard.

"Look, guys, I hate that you're fighting," I explained, "Not to be a _jerk_"—I put emphasis on the word, Sam shifting position as I did—"but don't fight over me. I love you both, and I don't want you to hate each other."

"Too late," Carly muttered, glaring at Sam. I sighed, knowing this would happen.

"Fine," I mumbled, "In that case, Carly…I'm sorry, but you're being bitter. Sam's not." Carly's eyes grew big with anger and ferocity.

"What're you saying?" she growled. I gulped and looked at Sam: those blue eyes were placid through this ordeal, but I saw action in them as her mind raced.

"I'm saying Sam's a great friend," I answered slowly, "and she cares. And I need a person who cares." Carly gasped dramatically. I felt the safe fingers of Sam's slip through mine, and I instantly became composed.

Carly spluttered dumbly, and then she yelled "Fine!", and ran off. Neither Sam or I spoke or looked at each other. But eventually we had to move; Sam squeezed my hand comfortably.

"Don't worry, Freddie," she said, "I'll be good friend." _We're friends..._ I thought. It made me grin. I'd have someone to help me through this, even if she was part of the problem herself. Somehow, however, _friend_ sounded so weak.

"'K," I responded, and we went to class.

**This _would've_ been longer, but I'm tired. I have an idea for the next chap, but you'll have to wait until I get some sleep. Ha ha! Also, to help confusion, Sam & Freddie (as noted above) are just friends now. Don't let out any fangirl-esque squeals yet...**

**Review...or else. By the way, what _does_ "or else" mean anyway? Hmm...**


	7. Security Blanket

A month passed after Sam and Carly's final fight. They didn't speak to each other anymore; Carly must've went off and found friendship in others. Sam, from my knowledge, hung with no one but me. I sometimes talked to the kids in the AV Club or Math Club, but mostly Sam was my only friend.

It was weird, because I knew Sam still like-liked me. It was awkward at times too when we hung around each other because she'd give me this longing look. When I caught her in the act she'd look away. That wasn't the only thing that made it different—she started calling me Freddie, dropping all nicknames completely.

It must've been how Carly first felt around me when I was crushing on her while being her friend. Though I tried more advances than Sam did, to which I was grateful. I wasn't ready for romance again.

Another odd thing was this: after Sam had held my hand during the last fight, I couldn't stop the eagerness to hold it again. It was calming to me, and gave me a feeling of wellbeing. When I didn't hold it…I felt cold and lost. Sometimes when Sam and I were walking or doing homework I'd casually slip my hand into hers. She seemed to understand it wasn't a romantic gesture, which probably disheartened her. But she gladly intertwined our fingers anyway and I was pleased. Her hand was almost like my security blanket. Like that little boy from _Peanuts_, Linus. He was distressed without that raggedy blue blanket, and I was distressed without that soft hand.

One day Sam and I were just chilling on the bleachers by school. It was a breezy weekend; not many kids were out except for a few playing touch football. They were a mile or so away from the field, in the parking lot, so Sam and I still had privacy to talk. Again I held her hand.

All was going well until we heard footsteps approaching. I tensed almost impulsively; somehow I knew the people arriving were up to no good. I turned my head to see a few of the kids who were playing touch football sauntering up to us, leers upon their faces.

The bulkiest had cropped black hair and a ripped T-shirt. His black eyes were set evilly upon the two of us, and I felt Sam's hand defensively squeeze mine. The others looked to be just cronies or bodyguards, and they had girls on their arms. The one looking at us laughed sinisterly.

"Well, if it ain't Benson and Puckett themselves," he said, "Surprise, surprise, eh, babe?" He looked to his right, and Sam gasped. I did too as I saw Carly leering at us also, her arm wrapped around Bulky's arm.

"Don't you have any other friends?" she asked, more to Sam than me, "Of course you don't." Sam stood and grasped my hand tighter. I took this as she was uncomfortable, and I stood also. We started to descend the bleachers until Bulky stepped onto them, blocking our path.

"Going so soon?" he chuckled. His beefy hand reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist, tugging her hand out of mine. He tossed her to the side, and immediate anger welled up within me. I was at Sam's side in a second before the guy could make another move.

"You don't touch her," I snarled. He laughed maliciously at me and knelt beside us.

"Really?" he said. His hand suddenly whipped onto Sam's head and he ripped a chunk of her curls right out. She screamed and clutched her head, which was starting to bleed. The guy stood over us, laughing as the others, including Carly, did so. I started to shake and my vision got blurred. I could practically taste froth on my lips. I felt hate for this guy and I wanted him to feel pain. More pain than he ever could've imagined.

I leapt up from Sam and punched him in the nose. He yelled and clutched his nose as it swelled. I swung back and got him in the ribcage. His hand went to there and he keeled over. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the head, making him flip over and roll a few feet away.

After that the real fight came.

All the other guys sprang into action, deserting their girls to come after me. I hit another one in the jaw and heard a crack. I tried kneeing another guy, but someone grabbed me from behind and I got kneed in the kidneys. I shouted out in pain, and saw spots before my eyes. I never realized how sensitive that part of the body was.

I saw another body leap up, but it attacked the guy who kneed me. He dropped me and I leapt to my feet. When I twisted round his mouth was bleeding profusely and he was groaning. The blur of the body punched the remaining guy, and I saw it was Sam. The last guy grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up, though she struggled. Before he could do anything, my foot kicked the back of his leg, and he fell with a crash.

I took Sam's hand after that and we ran. We didn't know where we were going; we just wanted to get the heck out of there. We kicked up a lot of dust as we ran. Sam's hand was trembling in mine and, as I stared at her, I saw blood trickling by her ear. Another angry feeling came up in me and I was tempted to run back and give that jerk another punch.

We stopped by a gas station close to where she lived. She made me stop by twisting my arm backwards; I yelped and stopped in my tracks.

"I can't believe Carly's dating that leech!" Sam shouted, fury clear in her face, "Cletus Mathewson…dang…"

"Cletus?" I spluttered, giggles erupting in my throat, "That big ol' guy's name was _Cletus_?"

"It's pretty cruel his parents named him that," Sam said, "Probably why he goes by Crusher." I moaned mentally. Any guy with that nickname, plus having him hate my guts, equaled huge trouble.

Sam swayed a little and laid a hand on the side of the drugstore to steady herself. I instantly went for her hand, _my_ security blanket, and touched her cheek lightly.

"You okay?" I whispered. She nodded, her hand traveling from the wall to her stomach.

"Yeah, I just might get sick," she mumbled.

"Want me to take you to my house?" I asked, "Or stay with you at yours?" For some reason I didn't want to be away from her. She shook her head.

"Nah, I can walk." she said, taking her hand out of mine and walking towards a few houses across the street. "Late." I kept my brown eyes on her frame until she went up to her house and walked in. Even after that, I waited a few minutes, as if she'd come back out. When she didn't, I stopped looking and walked home.

All the way I imagined Carly, Cletus/Crusher, and their pack members leering faces, Crusher's hand holding Sam's hair, Crusher falling to the ground as I attacked him. I also remembered littler things—beating up the other goons, running away, getting kneed in the kidneys. My kidney area started hurting as I recalled _that_ part—adrenaline really numbs your pain.

I wasn't sure if Crusher or his hoodlum followers went to Ridgeway (I hoped not) but I knew Carly did. Would she confront me about harming her boyfriend? Would she set his "friends" on me to cause me the same amount of torture? I shuddered—I didn't believe Carly would be that mean. That sparked another question: Why was nice Carly hanging with a bunch of hotshot thugs?

Sure, Sam was mean when they were pals, but Carly always kept her goody-goody reputation. Why would she change for Crusher? Perhaps jealously—maybe she still liked me. Or just hated Sam still for getting in the way, whether or not she still "loved" me.

When I got home, I screamed into a pillow, and, tired from stress, fell asleep.

**Review, or you may be suffering from extreme stupidity.**

**Together we can find a cure.**


	8. Playing Cards

**To those who were nervous from the last chap, I promise it won't get bad like that. Sorry if it made you uneasy!**

The dead leaves crunched noisily under my sneakers as I made my way to Sam's house. It was early in the morning—6:00, to be specific—but I was drawn to Sam. I wanted to be by her, especially after that jerk Crusher, to offer my hand as a security blanket.

The dawn was appearing, the darkness beginning to ebb. I smiled up at the sun as it slowly climbed to the moon's seat. It was still dark enough that most people would be asleep. Sam's house appeared over the horizon—bricked and old-looking, with mud caking the walls. I could see ripped, pink drapes from window. That was surely Sam and Melanie's room—they shared one, and Frothy no doubt was set on the frilly curtains once Melanie left for boarding school again.

I almost knocked on the door when I remembered Sam and her mother probably wouldn't hear it, or ignore it. Also, I didn't want to awaken them. I noticed a ladder by the garage, which I delinquently set against Sam's wall. I climbed up, swaying a little, but eventually got to Sam's window. It was open, so I went straight in. I closed the window and looked around the room. Half of it had an empty, perfectly-made bed with a pink covering over it and a laced pillow. Posters of Hollywood heartthrobs were around it, and stuffed animals were guarding the bed. Definitely Melanie's.

The other side of the room held a bed with dirtied blue sheets and a matching pillow. The walls around it had a picture of the world's fattest priest (autographed, of course), but mostly photographs of me and Sam. We didn't pose for many photos together, which is probably why Carly was cut out of the sides.

My eyes fell to the lump beneath the blanket. There laid Sam's sleeping body. Her chest lifted slowly and her mouth was open a little. Her eyelashes draped her lids, making her look innocent like a baby girl. She was very beautiful whilst asleep. I almost stroked her cheek, before I remembered that'd wake her up.

Though I didn't touch her, her eyes opened gradually. When she caught sight of me, she sat up in bed, dragging the blankets with her. There was a reluctant smile on her mouth, but the rest of her face looked taken aback.

"What're you doing?" she whispered, "Who are you, Edward Cullen, sneaking in to watch me sleep?" I chuckled lightly and went to side on Melanie's pink bed.

"If I am, you're sure no Bella Swan." I said, and she rolled her eyes lovingly.

"Seriously, though, why are you here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Wanted to visit you, didn't want to wake you, saw a ladder, climbed up, here I am," I said in one, fast breath. Sam looked astonished.

"Lot of nerve you have, Benson," she said, getting up from the bed to sit by me. She had on a Cuttlefish T-shirt and Aéropostle sweatpants. Her hair was messy from sleep.

"Thank you," I said. She punched my arm playfully. "I'm just worried about you, is all." She stared at me musingly, her expression pokerfaced. She moved her legs up to wrap her arms around them, and she rested her chin on her knees.

"So you walked all the way here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah…" I said, "Sounds stupid the way you put it."

"Well, isn't it stupid coming all the way here to be with a girl you don't even like?" she said. Actually, yes, it was. But I wouldn't have come all that way to Sam's house before; now I would. It made no sense to me whatsoever because we were pretty much the on same level of friendship as before. _Friendship…_ I thought. Was that really in the cards? My life was a game of cards then. I held a variety of choices in my hand: some would make me lose, win, or something I didn't know. My fingers were on the friendship card, but they were trembling as they inched closer to the…_the_ card. The…_romance_ card, I said it!

I couldn't help it—Sam was _gorgeous_. And, though it wasn't perfect, her personality intrigued me. She was fearless, and loved to be on the edge. I was never like that; I was cautious, careful of what I said. Not Sam, no way. Guess it's true when they say "opposites attract".

"If I didn't like her, yes," I said. Sam gazed at me a moment, mulling my comment over.

"Shut up, Freddie," she said, "saying that's just going to lift my hopes up." My hand had closed over the romance card, though it was not yet in the open.

"Sam, it's okay," I said, "you don't have to keep them down." She just gazed at me then, her eyebrows high on her forehead. The romance card was away from the rest of the cards, being hung loosely above the center of the table.

"What…what're you saying?" she whispered. One finger fell off the card as I looked into her baby blues. Another fell as I scooted closer. Only two fingers stayed…and they were slipping.

"I…I don't know," I answered honestly. Was I admitting I liked her? That I wanted to be with her? Or was I just wacky?

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned closer, as did she. Sam had dropped her hold on her legs and was holding me closer. I moved my other hand onto her cheek. Then…our lips were but an inch apart…and we kissed.

And the romance card was played.

**Short but I really liked this one! Pleasant to write! Hope you liked it, too, and there'll be more.**


	9. Trouble With Three Words

**This is gonna be a long one. But it's important, and possibly my favorite to write so far--at least, the first part :-) Enjoy, my pretties.**

I weaved my hand through her tangled curls, and she did the same to my cropped brown hair. Her scent was infesting my nose, and I inhaled deeply. We stayed kissing for a long time—or, long to me.

I never expected to be choosing Sam like this. Even after Carly and I split, I never thought Sam and I would end up as a couple…more or less. But, man, it felt so right! And skyrockets…yep, the skyrockets were popping and cracking; dozens of beauteous colors flashing. It was like heaven to be here, kissing Sam.

Suddenly she pulled from me, and something flashed in her eyes: fear. Why was she afraid?

"Freddie…" she whispered, "No, we can't…" She pushed away from me and stood, going for her own bed again. I didn't move straightaway; the warm sensation of her lips still tingled, and the shock of her pushing away lingered too.

"What can't we?" I asked, standing also, "Can't kiss?" She shook her head furiously, and lifted her face to look at mine, and there was a little anger mingled with the fear in her expression.

"No, Fredpus!" she whispered, regaining the old Sam-tone I hadn't heard for awhile. She even used one of her old nicknames for me, which, strangely, I liked. "It's more than that! Much more." I stepped nearer to her, but we were still a couple feet away.

"What, Sam?" I asked, extending my hand out as if to touch hers. "What _is_ it?"

"Freddork…" she said, shaking her head, "It's obvious. Remember a little brunette named Carly Shay?" My heart almost stopped beating. _Carly_. Man, she would _not_ approve of Sam and me together. If it had happened sooner I wouldn't have been scared, but now she was with _Crusher_. My stomach still bubbled with acid when I remembered his face, filled with malice, after he hurt Sam. I started feeling my hands shake as I longed to punch him again.

"Oh…yeah." I muttered, "But…but Sam, surely she's gotten over it—" Sam let out an angered laugh.

"Which is _exactly_ why she has a jerk boyfriend who's out for our blood!" she spat, "Yup, she's definitely over it." I knew what I said had been a lie; I was just trying to convince Sam, but mostly myself, that it was safe to love. But it wasn't.

"I don't care," I whispered, taking another step, "If they do anything, I'll…they won't keep us from each other." I moved right in front of her. I realized I had grown so that I was a good bunch of inches higher than her; she had to tilt her head a little to see into my eyes. I took her cheeks in my hands and moved even closer.

I put my lips against hers again, tenderly kissing her. I began to slide my hands to her waist when she put her hands on my chest and shoved me away again.

"Freddie, I don't want you hurt," she said.

"I won't get hurt," I said, backing up a bit for I respected her want for space. "I don't want you to—"

"Fredweird, how many times have I whooped your butt?" Sam said, a small tug at the end of her lips happening. "I can handle myself." I smiled too. This Sam had been rare since we split from Carly; this was the Sam who I missed, loved, and wanted. Badly.

"I don't doubt that," I said, "but I want to be there for you, just in case." Sam grinned lightly, and moved closer to me. I gladly stepped nearer to her too; if she was letting me, I'd get as close to her as I could.

"Stop, your sweetness sickens me," she teased. I laughed, putting my hands on her hips. She placed hers around my neck, and kissed me. I held her tightly to me.

I had never had the urge to be so near someone before; not even with Carly. The urge to kiss Carly, hold her hand, etc. was there, but never so much that I craved it like caffeine. Sam gave me the feeling of wanting to be near a girl; I happily accepted the feeling.

There was suddenly a grumbling noise. Sam yanked her face from mine, and she cursed under her breath. I asked her what the problem was as the grumbling became a moan.

"My mom!" Sam whispered, already pushing me to the window, "She's coming in to check on me! Hurry, out, out, out!" As she demanded me gone, she was literally shoving me into the window. I quickly opened it. The window made a squeaking noise, which made me swear too.

"Hurry, Freddie!" Sam said, footsteps from the hall echoing, "She can't see you in here!" I carefully rested my foot on the ladder and moved as fast as I could downward. I looked up to see Sam watching me go.

"Best get in bed," I said, "so she isn't suspicious." Sam nodded and turned to go, but another thought crossed my mind and I told her to stop.

"What?" she said, glancing at the door repeatedly. My throat instantly dried. I parted my lips but nothing came out. I was fearful of saying what I was about to. I'd never told a girl what I wanted to say to Sam before.

"See ya'," I decided on saying instead. She rolled her eyes, making me grin a bit, and shut the window. I heard a door open right after a _thud_, which was odds-on Sam's body hitting the mattress.

I descended the ladder swiftly, hoping Mrs. Puckett hadn't seen it. After that I ran away from their house. After racing about seven feet, I slowed my pace.

My throat lessened in the dryness. I had acted on a whim by telling Sam to stop. I thought I'd actually say it, until I realized how powerful the statement was. Upon realizing this, I stopped, afraid of myself.

How could those words make you feel so great yet so afraid? I had never said them, and didn't think I would ever. I didn't realize how hard it was to say, though it was so easy to feel. In but a minute I felt the urge to say those words. Part of me was thankful I'd changed my mind—my other hated how I chickened out.

Three months spent with Carly and those words never wanted to slide through my lips. But three minutes with Sam caused me to want to express them, say them so many times.

I had never even witnessed it. My dad died when I was little so I rarely saw him and my mom together. Spencer wasn't married; my friends were never in love, only infatuation. I didn't know how to declare it, when to, or how…just a few simple words that rested willingly on my tongue. But, no matter how simple, they were so hard to say.

_I love you._

'~**~'

Later that day I had a question lingering in my mind. I knew who to ask, but it would be risky to go over there. What if you-know-who was there? Carly?

After the event with Sam, my heart had been pumping twenty extra miles an hour even after a lot of time passed. Imagining her face smiling at me caused my stomach to flip and my face to grow hot as I blushed. Then I'd grin absentmindedly. It kind of felt idiotic to grin because I was thinking of Sam; I didn't want to be the lovey-dovey dude. But I couldn't help feeling so…so…_in love_.

I checked my peephole as I heard movement: Carly was leaving the apartment. I waited a few minutes until her footsteps disappeared, and I hurriedly exited my apartment and entered hers.

Inside was Spencer, watching a Shelby Marx fight. He didn't look like he noticed me, and I was glad, for I was having second thoughts. I wanted advice from him about love. A little odd, for Spencer wasn't exactly the "Love Doctor", but it'd help to get a guy's perspective. Even if that guy was a little weird and girlfriend-less.

"Er, hi, Spence," I greeted uncertainly. He tore his eyes from the T.V. and rested them on me; a grin spread across his mouth. I hadn't seen or talked to Spencer a lot after that fight where I chose Sam. I was too afraid to risk visiting him, for he lived at the same residence as Carly, who would kill me if she saw me there. I missed the old guy a lot—he was basically my closet male buddy.

"Hey, Freddo!" he said enthusiastically, "C'mere, what up? Haven't seen you in awhile." He patted the spot next to him. I sat as a crack echoed from the television speakers, which was no doubt Shelby breaking her opponent's rib.

"Yeah, well…it's been complicated," I replied, "But I just thought I'd hang out here. That okay?"

"Yeah, you're always welcome." Spencer said, reaching for a bowl on the table. He lifted it close to my face. "Nacho?"

"Nah." I said. He placed the bowl back down with a shrug and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Shelby just kicked another girl into the wire fence and Spencer cringed. I shifted position uncomfortably; it was nerve-wracking being there when Carly could return at any moment.

"So…how's it been?" I asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Carly's different," he said, "She hangs with that Mathewson kid—"

"Cletus." I said. Spencer gave me an odd look, and then returned attention back to Shelby Marx as she punched the other gal.

"Yeah, well…I don't know why, but she's suddenly hanging with the bad crowd," he said, "Well, as in not the nicest group of hombres. There's probably worse out there…anyway, it's weird. Since she split with you, and Sam too, she's been so mean and rude. Totally un-Carly." I nodded, for I sadly understood.

"Speakin' of Sam…" He suddenly changed subject. "How is she?" I could've sworn my face had just grown crimson. Just hearing her name made my skin crawl happily. But what could I tell him? Definitely not that I loved her…but that was why I had come.

"Nice," I answered, "Good, good…Spence, I need to ask you something." He became a little more alert at that. He tried to be nonchalant by eating a nacho, but he ended up dripping molten cheese on his shirt.

"Uh, what about?" he said whilst wiping the cheese off and licking his cheese-doused finger.

"Well…you know Carly and I broke up, right?" I asked. He nodded. "You see," I continued, "I found…someone else…she's really nice, and I like her a lot…maybe even love…no, definitely love. But…how do I tell her?" At first Spencer was just giving me a blank stare, but then he got a small, melancholy grin. He cleared his throat shakily, still grinning in a stupid way.

"Well!" he exclaimed, putting a paternal arm round my shoulders, "You see, dear Fredward, it's very rare when a woman causes a man to feel so…so…uh…"

"Nauseated?" I offered, "Nicely nauseated?" Spencer snapped his fingers like it was a "eureka" moment.

"Yes!" he said, "So, anyway, when you do get that feeling…you want to tell her right away, right? Well…that's what you should do."

"You mean…just outright and tell her?" I asked. Obviously Spencer had never been in my position because it wasn't that easy to admit you loved someone without feeling like vomiting from the stress.

"Yep." he said proudly, "Glad I helped—"

"No, dude," I said, "Sorry, but…one more thing." There was another thing gnawing at my sides that I needed to ask. I knew it might make Spencer suspicious but I needed help.

"Shoot." he said. I took a deep breath. _Should I?_ I thought. It was chancy, but I'd already said it, so I sucked t up.

"What if…what if someone doesn't want us together?" I asked, "She doesn't think we'll be able to publicly express we're dating because there are…people…who dislike that idea." Spence's face fell. His eyes had a glint to them that held fear and sadness, like Sam's. It made me anxious.

"Um…" he said, scratching the back of his head, "It's…well…it's difficult—"

"You can say that again," I murmured bleakly. He let out a strained breath and chewed on his upper lip in thought. It was painful in the quiet. I knew it was a bad idea to tell Spencer me and my girl couldn't be together because he knew she was Sam, and the "people" who disliked us were Carly and company.

"Freddie, I think…think you should go for it," he finally said, "If you really, _really_ love her—"

"I do." I said right away, absolutely no hesitation in my voice.

"—then I say stand up to these bullies." Spencer continued, "They can't run your life."

"But, Spence." I said. Maybe he _didn't_ know it was them because he'd be batty to approve of me, 5' 1 ½" Freddie Benson, standing up to 6' Cletus "Crusher" Mathewson. "These kids are major trouble. They'd kick my butt if—"

"Sam's good at butt-kicking." he interjected with a smile. Quickly the smile dispersed and he tried to cover that comment up. "Uh, you know, you could get her to, like, help you and…your girl pal." I chortled at Spencer; even though the conversation was serious, I couldn't help but think it was funny how he tried to keep me from knowing he knew it was Sam. Like it wasn't clearly obvious.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, "Sam could help me and 'my girl'—I moved my fingers like quotation marks—"get through it. Thanks, Spencer, you're awesome." I moved for the door, happier now. Spencer smiled in relief and waved me off.

"Glad to help, Freddo," he said, "Now, I'll watch Shelby knock someone's teeth out." I chuckled and said "Bye" as I closed the door.

He was right: I couldn't let anyone run my life, no matter how big or how scary. I didn't care if he was six feet and muscle-bound, or three feet and lanky (though I'd prefer the latter); I loved Sam, and no gang member, no pack of kids, and no ex-girlfriend/best friend would stand in the way.


	10. Defending What's Right

I whipped my coat on as I walked down the street towards the Groovy Smoothie. I was hoping that Sam would be there. And that, by sheer luck, Carly wouldn't be. I wasn't ready to confront her just yet.

It was bitterly cold outdoors that Sunday; I stuffed my hands under my armpits for warmth and clenched my teeth. I wondered how it could be so cold in only November when it should be teeth-chattering freezing in December. I sucked it up best I could, because if I didn't, I'd never reach Sam.

The box thumped against my side from inside my coat pocket. It had been resting atop the highest shelf in my room for some time after the rivalry started. I never had the chance to give it to Carly, and never expected another chance to come. I was extremely gleeful that I hadn't given it to her, though, for now someone else could receive it. Almost as if fate had decided it.

I welcomed the rush of warm air when I opened the door to the hangout. The bell tinkled above me, and I saw a blonde-headed girl twist around to see the newcomer. I smiled jollily when I saw exactly who the girl was.

I walked up to her, savoring the smile on her face and within her eyes. _She's so beautiful…_ I thought to myself, feeling excited butterflies—no, flying saucers, I was so nauseated—in my tummy. I sat next to her and she greeted me with: "What took you so long?"

I chuckled softly and shook my coat off. Every time she made a comment that used her special "Sam Puckett-tone", I was grateful I could hear it. It was something about her that made me so exultant to be in her presence—man, I sound corny.

"Had a talk with Spence." I explained, and she nodded. "How's your day been?" Sam rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Boring after 6:00 AM." she said.

"Yeah, well," I whispered, my hand reaching for my pocket, "maybe I can perk it up." Sam raised an incredulous eyebrow as she watched me extracting the black box.

I casually set it on the table and pushed it with a single finger to her. She stared at it, a glazed look over her eyes. Her smile was long gone and her eyes seemed to water a little.

"What's this?" she whispered. I gently took the box away and opened it up to reveal the glittering diamond ring. It was shaped like a heart, and the diamond was purple. The rest of the ring was glistening gold, _pure_ gold, and tiny mini-diamonds were around it. Looking at it now, I knew it was perfect for Sam.

"Uh…isn't that…?" Sam said, pointing at the ring, "Isn't that…Carly's ring?"

"It was supposed to be," I said, taking it from its resting place in the box, "but now it's yours." I moved my hand under hers and lifted it up, and I slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at it in awe, probably wondering why I was giving it to her. Or something like that, because I hoped she knew.

"Why?" she asked, "Why give it to me?" I glimpsed at our surroundings as a distraction: a few kids were there, laughing with their buddies, and T-Bo was trying to sell who-knows-what on a stick to them. I looked out the doors too: no one coming in. _Fine by me_, I thought, _The less kids there are, the better._ I was delaying what I had to say, though I desperately needed to say it. I gave Sam that ring for reasons a man in love could only understand; I loved her, and she needed to know that.

"Because," I said, "Sam, I…I'm in love with you."

Sam looked like she'd been hit by a bus.

Her face became paper-white and her turquoise eyes became wide. Her lips parted and she looked as if she couldn't breathe. I instantly regretted my early pledge of love. Even if she liked me, it didn't mean she _loved_ me. I was stupid.

"Sorry, Sam," I said, disappointed in myself and how it went wrong, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sor—" I couldn't finish because Sam had given me an out-of-the-blue kiss. It was filled with gratitude and love. I knew I'd said the right thing; Sam loved me too, and that made me feel immensely joyous.

She pulled from me with her smirk plastered on. "Took you long enough, nub." I chuckled and hugged her to me. I didn't care if we weren't in private; everyone could know about Sam and me. Everyone could hate it, too, if they chose to. I just loved her like I'd never loved anyone else, and I wanted her to be mine—

The bell above the entrance rang again. I heard clumping footsteps, like biker boots. A chill went down my spine. I could sense who was there and I wasn't filled with glee. I felt Sam tense as I held her, and her knuckles scraped my back as they clenched. I patted her back to comfort her, but I could tell it wouldn't work. If Sam got mad, you'd just have to back off while she did her damage.

"Well, howdy, lovebirds," the malicious tone of Crusher's voice said. I moved away from Sam and into his evilly vicious eyes, and he smirked at me. His arms were crossed so that the tattoo on his arm bulged; it was a knife.

"What up, Cletus?" I asked casually. His smirk became a sneer at that, and his eyes flashed with fury. He uncrossed his arms and the knife flexed dangerously.

"Watch your tone, Benson," he said, pointing a beefy finger at me, "I might not flatten you into a pancake if you do." He'd pound me either way so I held no fear. Okay, yes I did—my knees were shaking—but I wasn't backing down. _Then I say stand up to these bullies._ Spencer's voice rang through my brain. _Then I'll do that,_ I thought in response.

"Do what you may, Cletus," I said, "You aren't stopping anything." He snarled at me and the vein in his temple began to throb in anger. He certainly looked intimidating: bared teeth, narrowed eyes, muscles bigger than a MMA fighter, and that sickening purple vein. I bet I looked like a Christmas elf compared to him.

"Yo, Crusher, where's Carly?" Sam said. I blinked and looked around: Carly was nowhere to be seen. Not that I wasn't glad (she couldn't provoke Crusher) but I was definitely curious. You'd think she'd have a front row seat to watch her beau pummel her ex. But she wasn't there at all.

'Course, who'd want to be there? All the kids who'd been laughing before had noticed the tension and snuck out quickly. T-Bo had disappeared into the kitchen. We were the only three left.

Crusher shrugged with a growl. "Don't know, don't care, Blondie."

"Sam." I said, "Her name is—"

"Like I care, nerd!" Crusher shouted, spraying spit over my face.

"I care." I replied. His shoulders moved up and down as he breathed quicker, angrier. I felt something welcoming come into my hand—Sam's. My security blanket. I squeezed it. Crusher smirked when he caught our hands intertwined.

"Aw, so sweet." he mocked, "What a Kodak moment." His hand reached out and grabbed my shirt collar, yanking me away from Sam and up into the air. "Too bad I don't have a camera." I was thrown five feet away and crashed into a nearby table, making it collapse under my weight. Crusher looked down at me in happy rage.

"Wish I had a camcorder for _this_—" he said, raising his fist as he ran at me. But there was a sick _thwack_ as another fist hit him. He spun to glare at Sam, and I saw a lump forming in the back of his head. _My girl,_ I thought.

"Tough, Blondie," Crusher spat, "Too tough." I saw him make a move for her when the bell rang again. We all stopped as we whipped our heads to see who had entered.

Her brownish-black hair was frazzled and her skin looked paler than ever. Her brown eyes ogled at the scene in terror and her mouth was hanging open in astonishment. She looked at Crusher, then at me, and then at Sam.

"What're you doing here, Shay?" Sam barked.


	11. And So We Conclude

Sam's gaze bore into Carly so angrily I could've sworn she saw through her soul. I felt angry too, but something about Carly's expression softened me: she looked horrified. Not smug like you'd think she'd look at seeing her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend about to be socked senseless by her current boyfriend. That was how she had looked before when we first had the displeasure of meeting Crusher Mathewson.

"I c-came i-in case…" Carly said, staring at Crusher fearfully. She didn't finish.

"Get out of here, Carly," Crusher snarled, "It's my turf now."

"You can't hurt them!" Carly whimpered, "They didn't do anything to you!" Crusher laughed at that, and I saw Carly quiver in terror.

"I'll do what I want." he said, "Now leave, or I'll get you too." Carly stood there, trembling. Her eyes were tearful and I suddenly realized she hadn't set Crusher on us. She was guilty of her actions and was trying to warn us about Crusher before he found us—but she was unsuccessful there.

Crusher then laid his glare onto me. I stood from the cracked table, sore and injured. It hurt to move but I couldn't wimp out. Not when Sam and my best friend would be in trouble. Crusher made a move toward me and I saw Sam move too, but I looked at her pleadingly. My gaze said _No. I'll finish this._ She just stared at me at first, surprised, but soon she nodded. I needed to fight this battle alone; Sam would just have to stand back.

"Go on, Cletus," I mocked, "make my day." His nostrils flared and he flung himself at me. I jumped out of the way and he staggered. He whipped his head to face me and I curled my fingers together, and slugged him in the face. He yelped and moved back. I swung again but he struck me in the nose.

I toppled backwards, dizziness overcoming me all of a sudden. My vision was blurred but I was conscious, which was all that mattered. My mouth felt hot and sticky; I brought my hand to my chin—blood was dribbling from my nose.

Crusher raised his foot and kicked me roughly in the stomach. A rush of wind burst out and I keeled over. No air was entering my lungs and the pain was a fiery torch, lighting me up. I gasped like a fish out of water.

Crusher stood over me, ready for more damage. But before he could flex a pinky, someone jumped onto his back and began punching him—Sam. He tried to get her off him but to no avail. In Sam's hand was her smoothie, which she uncapped and poured over Crusher's head.

His face was covered in lumps of strawberry shake, coming down over his eyes. Sam jumped off him as he swatted at her. Her fist came in contact with his head and he fell over, next to me. His leather boots crushed my face as he fell, and the pain worsened. I screamed out and Sam was over me in a second. Her blue eyes were that of an angel's as she placed her hand in mine and put the other on my face.

"Carls…Carly, call an ambulance!" she shouted. I saw movement out the corner of my left eye; Carly was dialing her cell. Sam caressed my cheek with her fingers and I felt her touch the sticky blood. She shuddered.

"Don't worry, nub, you'll get help." she said, holding my hand tightly.

"You're okay," I said, "that's enough." She smiled sadly and held my hand tighter. My vision started to turn a little black; Sam's face was disappearing before my gaze.

"Freddie, are you okay?" she said, "Oh chiz…Carly, he's blacking out!"

"I'm on it!" Carly shouted, "Yes, Groovy Smoothie…attacked, uh-huh…I don't know, just get here! Please!" I felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness. I willed myself not to for I wanted to stay with Sam, know where she was.

"Sam…" I said weakly, "Sam…" She moved closer so that her breath was hot on my face. Her image started to go behind a black cloud as I drifted closer and closer to falling into nothingness. She rested her head on my chest.

"Heart's still beating." she mumbled. She must've been worried I was…well, never mind. I moved my hand to stroke her blond locks; it stayed on her head until I blacked out.

'~**~'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyelids fluttered open as the infinite beeping continued. I drearily looked around as my vision cleared. I was in a white hospital room, the sun starting to set outside. The beeping came from a machine next to me that looked like an IV but nothing was hooked to me. Perhaps it was simply precautionary.

Across the room were three wooden armchairs and three different people sat in them, looking asleep: Sam, Carly, and Spencer. Upon seeing me awake, Sam sprung up and hurried to my side. She must've been the only one awake, surprisingly.

"Y'all right, Fredbag?" she asked.

"Great," I said, "Do I look wrong?" She smirked and picked up something next to me. I saw it to be Carly's makeup mirror. Sam unsnapped it and put it to my face.

My nose was swelled and a white bandage covered it. The rest of my face looked bruised. I groaned at the sight of my face—I wasn't making the "100 Most Beautiful People" list with a puss like that.

"Swell." I muttered, "I look like an elephant did the moonwalk on my head." Sam laughed, snapping shut the mirror and placing it beside the bed again. She went over to the trio of chairs and picked the empty one up. She then carried it to my side and clumped it down. Spencer stirred at the sound, sputtering incoherent things. He saw me awake and Sam at my side; a smile spread along his features.

"Ah, so _Sam_ is the girl?" he said, "Who'd-a thunk it?" I rolled my eyes—he couldn't tell I knew he knew? Guess that's Spence for you.

He rose from his chair and stretched. He then cracked his back before heading near the door.

"I'll just, uh, get some Wahoo! Punch from the vending machine." he said. First he nudged Carly's knee to waken her. She moved in her chair, her eyes opening the slightest bit. She grinned when she spotted us.

"Come on, Carls, vending machine." Spencer said, winking. Carly giggled. "One sec." she said. Spencer looked at us and then at her. He shrugged and left the room.

Carly got onto her feet and looked to the two of us. "Can I stay a minute?" We nodded.

"Guys, I am so sorry!" she said, her eyes growing wet, "I was a jealous idiot. I was just so upset about losing a boyfriend that I lost my best friends. So I hung with whoever I could and did whatever they did. Crusher didn't like you because I didn't like you but…but I hated seeing him hurt you two. So I broke up with him, but he said he didn't care—he'd do what he wanted, and he wanted…" Tears choked her and she couldn't say anymore. Sam walked to her BFF and gave her a hug. Carly hugged back, sobbing uncontrollably. When Sam pulled away Carly looked at me expectantly.

"C-Could you e-ever fo-forgive me?" she asked. How could I not? Carly wasn't one to lie and she couldn't fake-cry very well. She was being sincere as she apologized.

"'Course we do." I said. Carly smiled and hugged me. She pulled away quickly and smiled at Sam and me.

"Um, I think I'll go get a drink," she said, stepping out, "I'm kind of thirsty." _Yeah, "thirsty",_ I thought. She was doing the same thing as Spencer: casually leaving so Sam and I could be alone.

Once she was gone Sam sat in the chair beside me. It was quiet between us but the silence spoke. I could practically hear Sam thinking and I could swear she heard me too. The silence was interrupted by a moan from beside me. I turned my head to see a body in bad shape. For a second I thought the dude's brains were falling out—there were pink lumps on his head—but I realized it was strawberry smoothie.

"Man, what'd you do to Mathewson?" I asked in awe. His face had a grisly bruise and there was a lump protruding from the back of his head. The rest of him I couldn't see, but I sensed it was just as bad.

"You saw all that happened," Sam answered, "Soon as he gets out, juvie time." I moved my gaze back onto her and she was smirking like she'd won the lottery.

"Will it be bad for him?" I asked half-jokingly. She shrugged.

"Personally I believe juvie is too good for a jerk like him." she said, "But what're you gonna do?" I sniggered and Sam smiled with pleasure. We gazed into each other's eyes then; no words, no nothing. Just simple eye contact.

"Freddie," Sam said, reaching for my hand, "what's going to happen?" I sighed. It was time to sort things out—Crusher would be in juvie so his meathead buds were most likely not going to torment us. Carly was once again on our side of things. It really didn't seem like this would go wrong, but other kids still might not like us in love.

"I think it'll all be okay," I whispered, "No one will bug us about it now."

"No, Dipthong." Sam said exasperatedly, "I mean…how're we going to handle _us_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked; she was confusing me. Handle _us_? Wouldn't we have to handle _others_ on their opinions of us?

"I _mean_ we're seventeen." she said, "College is coming up, right? Well, how're we going to keep in touch when we go to different colleges? If I'm even accepted to one." Sam had reached my hand, so I softly hugged it with my own. What she said was completely true, unfortunately: before and during the fiasco I'd received letters saying I'd been accepted to different colleges. My plan was to go to Princeton but that was in New Jersey, a good long way away from Washington. We'd only see each other on holidays, if my mom even let me out of the house after that long period of time. And Sam wasn't good at writing letters. Besides, even if we mailed letters and e-mailed it still wouldn't be the same as being in the presence of one another.

"We'll be okay, Sam," I said, "We love each other. If we can wait out four years—including summers and holidays—to be together 24/7…I'm ready." She grinned at me. It would've been a perfect, sweet moment if it wasn't Sam.

"Good, Fredweird," she said, rustling my hair, "And if you so even look in the direction of one of those college girls, you're dead." See what I mean? Any other girl would've started crying and said "I'm ready too. I love you". Sam, not so much.

I saw something by the dresser: it was cracked and white with red dots of blood on it. It looked positively disgusting. I asked Sam what it was. She smirked and picked it up.

"A tooth," she said, "You knocked it out of the goon's head." _She saved me a _tooth_?_ I thought, _Great souvenir_.

"Why?" I asked, disgusted.

"So you can remember this day." Sam smirked. I made a nauseated gurgling noise in the back of my thraot which caused Sam to laugh. She leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

Sam wasn't normal. Most girls would fawn over their savior; Sam saved him his opponent's tooth. And she was never mushy about anything either, like most couples. She was Samantha Joy Puckett, non-romantic extraordinaire.

That's why I'm in love with her.

**I'm sad it's almost over :( Just an epilogue and I have to say goodbye...*sniffle* Well, I plan to write another Seddie soon as I get a new idea! Be sure to check back and see! Thanks so much for your support!**

**Review so I know you love Seddie!**

**/Peace To The Streets/**


	12. Epilogue: Sam Is Wrong

Lying in the drawer is all those things from that period in my life: a strawberry-coated napkin, an empty black box, a beret with _Gibby_ sown in gold on it, college acceptance letters, and a cracked teenage tooth. Maybe not the best souvenirs but I kept them close anyway. If I told my wife, she'd call me a spaz. Of course she teases me all the time—I'm used to it.

"Freducation!" she yells, appearing in the doorway. I hastily shut the drawer. "Aren't you going to come and cook?" I laugh; dinnertime is an important part of life at our home. I cook, she eats. If she's hungry and I don't cook, I'm in mega trouble.

"Alright," I say, "Let me guess: ham?"

"Yup!" She smiles. "Gosh, you know me better than I do."

"I doubt that." I say, kissing her. "You're too complex." She laughs and kisses me back, intertwining our hands as we do. We stay like that until a little voice interrupts us.

"Momma!" our daughter Sophie cries, "Poppa! Tad got his head stuck in the toilet!" _Stuck, mm-hmm, _I think. Sophie always torments Tad, one of Carly and Gibby's twin boys. He's just a sweet, dorky, innocent kid but Sophie likes to mock him for that. Her friend/almost sister, Olivia, is always nice to Tad. That's why he's got a huge crush on her, which Sophie doesn't like too much. Tyler, Tad's twin, doesn't converse much because he's too busy being weird—like taking his shirt off at random intervals, something inherited from his father. Sometimes he helps Sophie make his brother's life a living heck, just so she doesn't do that to him. But he still gets his fair share of Texas wedgies. Sam always says Sophie and Tyler will get married.

"How do you know it won't be Sophie and _Tad_?" I will say. Sam scoffs.

"Because she hates the kid." she will say, "Duh, Freddifer." I will just nod and agree as not to rile Sam up. But when I look at the kiddos, I see four teens from Seattle, and I know Sam is wrong.

**Okay, I'll bet _every_one does an epilogue like this. Well, except for the whole Gibby-like kid, but still. I hope you liked the story, and I'll be putting another up soon!**


End file.
